Butterfly: LRyuzaki OneShot
by Envious Of Angels
Summary: Story requested by my friend, Melissa, who is a fan of Ryuzaki's. Main character's name is Ren. Written in 2nd person. You Format.


Butterfly

Words on a computer screen were reflected in your eyes, as you continued to search for clues leading to Kira's identity.

You sighed, bored, and rather angry at your boss's decision to put you on the case. _'He's like an alpha wolf. Ready to do whatever it takes to protect his pack, but at the same time he looks out for himself.' _ You though bitterly, jotting down and crossing of names on your personal list of suspects.

Yagami Light was at the top of your list.

'_Charming, intelligent, and oh so capable of being Kira,' _You frowned, mentally smacking yourself. _'Ha! Like Chief Yagami would believe that his own son is Kira. Bastard.' _

"Ren, are you still working, or thinking about anything but the case?" A commanding voice echoed in the silence, feeling everyone's eyes bore into you.

You swiveled your chair to face the voice's owner: Chief Yagami. "Ah, sorry Chief," You apologized, looking up from your sitting into your boss's stern face. "I did let my mind wander for a moment. I apologize."

You nodded your head slightly, out of respect, and rotated your chair back in the direction of the computer, and once again began typing and scanning news heading for clues.

All the while, a certain pair of, cold, and, seemingly, all knowing black eyes watched you curiously.

After a short while of typing, and jotting several more victims names down, you abruptly stood up, drawing a certain pair of black eye's attention. "Where are you going?" The black eye's owner inquired, causing you to look at the source of sound.

"I promised a friend I'd meet them for lunch, Ryuzaki-san. I'll be back later." You gave L a small smile, waving to the rest of the group.

**--L's/Ryuzaki's P.O.V. --**

**(First Person)**

I watched the black haired girl arise, wondering why she did.

"Where are you going?" I felt myself automatically ask, though not regretting it.

"I promised a friend I'd meet them for lunch, Ryuzaki-san. I'll be back later." Ren's voice rang melodically, though cold as ice, and her smile didn't hold an ounce more of warmth.

I nodded at her, confirming her story and turned back towards the computer screen, mimicking her previous actions: Typing and writing down peoples' names.

Approximately 1 hour 46 minutes later, Ren kept her promise and returned. I glanced her way and nodded slightly, acknowledging her presence, and though she didn't return it, I know she saw me.

I shrugged, turning back to the computer, _'Maybe she's worn out.'_

**--Normal P.O.V. --**

**(Second Person/Your P.O.V.)**

You sauntered through the door, and past L, glancing at him and gave him a small smile, hoping he saw it, though it seemed he didn't.

'_I can't like Ryuzaki, can I?!'_ You thought, alarmed. _'I mean, he's fairly good looking, bu-'_ You quickly shoved those thoughts aside, trying to think of the case, though you ended up concluding he was more of an owl, than a human.

'_I wonder what animal Matsuda would be. Gah! I have to make my mind stop wandering! Maybe a Rabbit...? Ah! My mind is wandering again!' _You let out a small 'gah' sounding noise, mentally smacking yourself over and over again.

After a few moments, you were finally able to control your thoughts, and only then did you notice someone's stare burning into your back.

You glanced around the room, and noticed L eating cake, and though it seemed his attention was on the sweets, you knew it was him that had been staring.

You shrugged, letting you attention go back to the machine. Your eyes wandered down to the time on the lower left corner of the screen. _'Hmm...10:30 and still, no one's left.'_ You surveyed your area, and began to collect your notes.

"Well, I'm leaving." You abruptly stated, getting up from your chair and walking to where L was.

"Here are my notes, and I hope find them useful." You gave him a slight smile, turning away from him and waving to the rest of the crew. "Ja ne." You bade them farewell, twirling on your heel, and made your way to the door.

**--**

The next day, you found yourself arriving early at L's hotel room. _'It's to make up for leaving 'early' yesterday.' _You had deduced to yourself, and quietly slipped in the room, noting that it was still pitch black.

"No one's here yet?" You whispered to yourself, making your way to what you thought was a chair, but shrieked when you felt that the 'chair' was warm.

"Why are you here so early, Ren?" L's voice inquired, making you shiver unintentionally.

"I-I figured that since I was the first to leave yesterday, I should be the first to arrive today." You responded, shakily, and this time you found your station instead of a live person.

**--L's/Ryuzaki's P.O.V. --**

**(Second Person)**

A small 'mmhm' sound was your only response as you studied Ren curiously.

She was mystery to you. She was constantly changing, morphing into someone new and overall becoming a better person.

She reminded you of a butterfly. _'My butterfly...'_ You mused to yourself, allowing a small smile grow on your face.


End file.
